Chance Encounters
by kaysue18
Summary: A short (seriously) story about how Kierrai and Sebastian first met...Please enjoy. There will probably be a few chapters, but this is just a short little thing to give you all backstory for The Other Alternative. :) AU. OC/Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

"…and that, dear girl, is why fish and egg pie is the greatest dish the Maker has ever graced us with." The heavy noblewoman said. Kierrai blinked, realizing that the woman had ended her tirade. She put on her best fake smile and nodded enthusiastically.

"Those are wondrous reasons my lady." She lied. The woman tittered and wandered away, probably to eat some more fish and egg pie. Kierrai quickly took advantage of her disappearance and melted into the shadows. She watched the other nobles dancing and laughing, plotting her escape. It would be easy, she knew, to slip past everyone and visit a local tavern somewhere. She did just that, being so bored that she couldn't even think of an entertaining way to make her exit. When she arrived in her bedroom, she slipped out of her fancy gown into something more comfortable, grabbed her cloak, and set off. There were many taverns in this fancier part of the city, but none where she would be able to have any real fun. She kept walking, quickly making her way to the slums of the city.

She grinned beneath her hood when she came upon it. The Broken Arrow was a shoddy, run down building that only the most mischievous of people would ever be seen at. Loud laughter and drunken singing could be heard from the street outside, and the smell of whisky and sweat exuded from the place. A girl like her could have a good time in such a tavern. She calmly marched through the door, taking a quick look around to make sure she didn't know anyone, and lowered her hood with a sigh of relief. She took a seat at the bar and sent the barkeep a flirtatious grin.

"Wha' can I get fir ye, lass?" the older man asked in a thick, uneducated accent. She batted her long eyelashes at him.

"What's the strongest thing you've got, big boy?" she teased. He roared in laughter.

"I ain't givin' tha' to a little thing like ye!" he crowed. Her brown eyes narrowed into a glare.

"I asked for it, didn't I?" she reminded him. He shrugged.

"I'm no' gon te be responsible fer the death of a wee lass like yerself." He retorted. She opened her mouth again, but a man spoke up from behind her.

"Then give me two of your strongest whiskeys." His smooth voice announced. She turned to tell him that she could get her own drink, but stopped at the sight of him.

He was young, not much older than herself, and quite tall. She was very tall for a girl, and she was certain that the top of her head would only reach his chin. His body was muscular, mostly around the arms and torso, giving her the impression that he was an archer. He had beautifully tanned skin and dark auburn hair that reminded her of her own. His most striking feature was his eyes. They were a beautiful, sharp blue and they had a mischievous gleam in them as he eyed her carefully. She smiled seductively at him as he handed her one of the drinks.

"Don't mind the barkeep. He just likes to get pretty things like you frustrated. It turns him on." He whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you and this barkeep have a system at work here." She told him.

"Oh?" he asked, slightly amused. She nodded.

"Yes. I think you have him harass young women so that you can come play the hero, thus getting the woman to fall right into your bed." She clarified. He laughed, and she felt a warmth course through her body at the sound.

"Would that trick work on you?" he said, his thick brogue taking on a husky tone. She looked at him through her lashes.

"I prefer a more up front approach." She teased enticingly, sipping her whiskey. He smiled at the fact that she didn't even flinch at the beverage.

"Is that so? Might I ask where you come from? I don't recognize your accent." He questioned. She shrugged.

"You could say I come from everywhere, but the accent is Ferelden." She answered. "You seem more educated than the rest of this lot. Are you a nobleman?" she asked. He shrugged.

"You could say that. Are you a noblewoman?" he requested, mimicking her slightly. She grinned wickedly.

"You could say that." She repeated. His hand lightly touched her wrist and began exploring her skin as they talked, and it didn't take long for him to lead her into one of the rooms in the tavern. The instant the door was closed, his mouth was on hers, hot and ready. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they slammed against the wall in their passion. Clothes practically flew off their bodies as they tumbled into the bed, making love like neither of them ever had before.

Bright sunlight filtered in through the window, and Kierrai realized that she wasn't alone. Her mysterious lover had stayed with her throughout the night, to her immense surprise. She wasn't used to having men actually stay with her after sex, and part of her felt flattered. She rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes and sat up, waking the man in her bed. He blinked at her and grinned contently.

"Morning." He said simply. She felt her lips curl up into a smile, and part of her thought she could get used to hearing that every day. She mentally slapped herself for that train of thought.

"Morning to you, too. I didn't expect you to stay." She admitted. He sat up and looked at her, confusion in his gorgeous eyes.

"I didn't expect to. Do you want me to go?" he asked. She bit her lip and shook her head slightly.

"No." she said in a small voice. He grinned at her.

"Good. Will we see each other again?" he asked sincerely. She smiled warmly at him.

"I suppose I could make time for you, Starkhaven." She teased. His smile widened.

"Starkhaven?" he asked, amused. She nodded.

"You never gave me your name. I have to call you something, don't I?" she explained. He laughed quietly.

"You didn't give me your name either. Shall I call you Ferelden?" he questioned. She wrinkled her nose.

"Anything but that." She begged. He laughed again.

"Until you give me your name, I will call you…" he began.

"Kierrai." She told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Kierrai. My name is Kierrai." She admitted. He grinned.

"Kierrai." He said, her name rolling off his tongue. She shuddered at the sweetness of the sound. "I hope you're content to call me Starkhaven, because I've decided not to tell you my name." he teased. She grinned at him. She liked him more with every word that came out of his mouth.

"I suppose that's all right. I should go, I have…business." She said cryptically. He studied her.

"When will you be free?" he asked. She thought for a moment.

"I should be finished later this afternoon. Maybe around four?" she suggested. He beamed at her, and she wanted nothing more than to melt into his arms and stay there forever.

"Meet me here then. I'll give you the grand tour." He promised. She grinned wickedly.

"Do you generally take your conquests on tours of the city?" she teased. He shook his head.

"Never. But, for some reason you seem different. I like you." He admitted. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks.

"I must admit that you are…intriguing. I like you too." She revealed. Before her skin could burst into flames from the look he was giving her, she turned and dressed herself, pulling on her hood so that she wouldn't be recognized. Starkhaven pulled on his trousers and grabbed her wrist before she left. He pulled her in and kissed her like she had never been kissed in her entire life.

"I'll see you at four, Kierrai." He promised in his thick, sensual brogue. She nodded breathlessly before exiting the room, leaving the handsome stranger alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Kierrai drummed her fingers on the table, wishing for this lesson to end. Her temporary tutor looked at her and sighed.

"Go on, girl. You're obviously not paying any attention to what I have to say." She said in her lilting Starkhaven accent. Kierrai grinned and embraced the woman.

"Thank you, messere!" she exclaimed.

"My lady, you know that you should address me by 'serah'. I am lower in rank than you." She corrected. Kierrai shrugged.

"Dear lady, I think you deserve to be called messere for putting up with my antics. Thank you for letting me leave!" she said with a grin. The woman waved her out and she sprinted to her chambers. She still had an hour or two until she was to meet Starkhaven, so she decided to bathe. Even though she technically had servants at her disposal, she preferred to take care of herself, so she locked the doors and filled the tub. She gasped as the hot water touched her bare skin, but it did not take her long to adjust. She glanced at some of the oils next to the tub and shook her head. She had never enjoyed the fake flowery scents that they provided, instead preferring plain, unscented soaps. She found one such soap and washed herself thoroughly, taking special care with her long auburn hair. She heard someone fiddling with the doorknob and decided to get out. She wrapped herself in a soft towel and unlocked the door.

"Yes?" she asked drily. One of the serving-women, Luce, stood outside. She curtsied.

"My lady, I apologize. If I had known you wished to bathe, I would have taken care of the bath for you." She said worriedly. Kierrai waved her off.

"I wanted to do it myself, Luce. Thank you, though." She told her. Luce looked into the room.

"At least let me take care of the bathwater, mistress." She begged. Kierrai shrugged.

"If you must." Kierrai allowed. Luce flitted about the room, cleaning up after Kierrai's mess while Kierrai found something to wear. Again, she went with comfort and practicality rather than beauty, ending up in a pair of soft breeches and a belted tunic. Naturally she brought her twin onyx daggers with her. She never went anywhere without them. Her thick hair dried quickly, but she decided to leave it hanging loose to her waist.

"My lady, would you like me to help you with your makeup?" Luce asked from behind her. Kierrai wrinkled her nose at the suggestion.

"No thank you, Luce. I hate the stuff." She revealed. Luce stared at her for a moment.

"Well, you are prettier without it, I think." The shy maid said with a blush. Kierrai grinned at her.

"Why thank you, Luce. That is very sweet." She said. Luce smiled at her.

"It's the truth, mistress. If you wore the awful powders that most women do, it would cover up those adorable freckles of yours. And your skin is already so lovely. Makeup would be unfit for a face as pretty as yours." She said in her soft, lilting voice. Kierrai smiled again before realizing the time.

"Thank you, Luce. I must be going now. If anyone asks, you haven't seen me." She requested. Luce curtsied and let her leave. Kierrai drew her hood and exited the mansion stealthily. The Broken Arrow was quieter than it had been the night before, but she supposed that was because it was still early. She slipped through the door and saw him sitting at a table in the corner. He wore darkly colored leathers and a cloak to keep his identity hidden as well. His blue eyes fell on her and she could see his lips curl into a smile beneath his hood. She smiled back at him and he made his way over to her.

"I must admit, I was a bit worried you wouldn't show." He whispered. She raised an eyebrow.

"And make room for another girl to take you to her bed? I think not." She teased. He laughed the laugh that sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm serious! I don't know if this is obvious or not, but I've never asked a girl on a…" he began, trailing off at the end.

"Date?" she asked. He nodded, embarrassed. She knew that other people might have judged him for revealing that, but for her, that would be hypocrisy. She was just as rakish in her behavior, so she couldn't be judgmental. "Don't worry, Starkhaven, I've never really been on a date. We're on the same playing field." She admitted. He smiled and offered her his arm, which she accepted graciously.

"Have you been to Starkhaven before?" he asked as they walked. She gave him a saucy wink.

"I've _been_ to _a_ Starkhaven." She joked. He laughed, realizing she was talking about the previous night. "But no, I haven't ever been anywhere in the Free Marches before." She told him. He nodded in understanding.

"I've never been to Ferelden either. What is it like there?" he asked, genuinely curious. She thought for a moment.

"Muddy. Brown. Smells like Mabari. But it's home." She said fondly. He chuckled and adjusted himself so that he was holding her hand as they walked. She blushed, happy that her face was hidden by the cloak.

"Did you feel free there?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow at the strange question, but ended up shaking her head.

"People like me don't really get to be free." She said softly. She saw his blue eyes darken.

"I know the feeling." He replied. For a time, they walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company. When they wandered out of the slums and into the more middle class part of the city, Starkhaven began his tour. He pointed out things that most people wouldn't have noticed unless they were a true local. She smiled at the excitement on his face as he showed her his home. He noticed her expression and stopped. "What?" he asked. Her grin widened.

"You may not feel free here, but you certainly love this place." She pointed out. He shrugged.

"It's home." He replied. She knew what he meant. Ferelden had always been like a huge cage for her, but it was also where she felt most at home. She had been passed around to families in Antiva and Orlais as well, but she always felt out of place. In Ferelden, and even here in Starkhaven, she felt more relaxed. Starkhaven dragged her over to a booth where a man was selling small meat pies and he bought a couple for them to eat as they walked. She eyed it speculatively and he laughed.

"I promise, it's not fish and egg pie." He chuckled. She laughed in relief.

"Thank the Maker. I was beginning to think there wasn't any other food in this city." She answered happily. He laughed again and studied her for a moment.

"Your laugh is wonderful." He pointed out. She blinked at him, surprised at the compliment.

"Thank you. I was about to say the same of yours." She replied. He grinned at her and they continued on their way. They spent the next few hours together just wandering around the city, and when they finally arrived at The Broken Arrow, they stood outside the doors for a long time.

"I want to see you again, Kierrai. Please?" he pleaded. She found herself wanting to do the same.

"That would be wonderful." She admitted. He beamed at her and pressed his soft, full lips against hers. Their kiss was sweet and loving, which wasn't something Kierrai was used to.

"Then I will see you tomorrow. Same time." He said when he pulled away. She nodded and left him outside the tavern. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the group of men that trailed after her until one of them slammed her against a wall. She let out a loud yell, startled. The man clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shu' it, lass. We're jus' gonna take advantage of ye and the let ye go on yer way. Don' worry." He said in a threatening tone. She glared at him as one of the other men slid his hand up her thigh. She thrashed and kicked, hitting him in the face with her knee. He dove back in and held her legs down so that the third man could violate her. An arrow suddenly sprouted from his throat before he could touch her.

"Unhand her. Now." Starkhaven commanded coolly. The men just laughed, realizing that it would be one man against the five of them, and Kierrai took advantage of the distraction. She slammed her head into the cheekbone of the man who held her against the wall, causing him to reel back and stumble. She quickly drew her blades and took care of the man who held her legs, initiating a short battle. She and Starkhaven easily handled the other men, and soon bodies littered the alleyway.

"Thank you for your timely interference." Kierrai said with a grin. Starkhaven smiled at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly. She brushed him off.

"Not a scratch on me." She assured him. He nodded briskly.

"May I at least escort you out of the slums?" he requested. She nodded and allowed him to walk her out of the more dangerous part of the city. He kissed her again before they parted, and she walked on her own to the mansion. She leaned against the closed door with a content sigh, wishing tomorrow would come sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

Their interesting courtship continued along the same path for the next couple of weeks. They would meet at The Broken Arrow, and they would travel to various places in and around the city, just talking for hours and getting to know each other. Some nights they would sleep together, but others they would part with a kiss. Kierrai fell hard for him. She had never been in love before, but somehow she knew that what they had was real. She never looked at other men any more, and she noticed that Starkhaven never seemed to look at other women. One night, as they walked through the city, he stopped her.

"What is it?" she asked in confusion. He took a deep breath before he answered.

"I love you." He replied simply. She thought her heart was going to beat right out of her chest at his revelation. She grinned at him.

"I love you too." She answered warmly. He smiled and to her surprise, knelt before her. "What are you doing?" she asked, startled.

"First of all, I wish to tell you that my name is Sebastian." He explained. She smiled.

"Sebastian." She whispered, letting the name roll off her tongue.

"And secondly, I want you to run away with me." He added. She stared at him blankly.

"What do you mean exactly?" she asked.

"Kierrai, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he questioned. She gasped, a million thoughts running through her head.

_"Maker, did he just? Am I ready for marriage? I am a Theirin, would marrying him be below me?"_ she wondered. She blinked at the last thought, realizing that she didn't actually care whether or not they were of the same rank. She loved him, and he loved her, and she knew that she would stand at his side forever, regardless of what anyone else thought. She felt herself nodding enthusiastically.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you." She agreed. The look of anxiety fled from his face as a grin crossed his lips. That was when he surprised her even further by pulling out a ring and sliding it on her finger. She stared at it, awed by its simple beauty. The band was gold, with delicate curves and loops that all met at a beautiful diamond in the center. The round stone was surrounded by a series of smaller diamonds that caught the firelight, causing them to shine brilliantly. She lifted her brown eyes to look into his blue ones and threw her arms around his neck. They kissed tenderly, and when they pulled apart she looked at the ring again.

"Sebastian, are we really going to run away together?" she whispered. He nodded.

"We are, love. If you wish, I will meet you at noon tomorrow at The Broken Arrow and we will leave this place and make our own lives together." He suggested. She beamed at him.

"Yes. I will see you at noon, my love." She answered. They kissed again and went their separate ways. Kierrai prepared a bag that had her clothes and some money in it, not knowing how long they would be on the road. She crawled into her bed, feeling as though the events of the night were completely surreal.

* * *

She arrived at The Broken Arrow shortly before noon, eager to run away with her love and begin their lives together. She sat at their usual table and waited. Noon came and went, and Sebastian still didn't show. She wasn't worried, he was often late. An hour passed, then two, then three, each of them spent with Kierrai looking up eagerly whenever someone walked through the door. Day turned to night, and still Sebastian wasn't there. Fear gnawed at her heart. She stood and began to ask if anyone had seen him, worried that he had been hurt in some way. Following her instincts, she left the tavern and went to some of their favorite haunts, asking everyone she knew if they had seen him. Nobody knew, and when she heard the bells announcing the arrival of midnight, she returned to the tavern to wait.

* * *

Days went by, and each one brought her back to that tavern, never giving up hope that her love would come back to take her away from her life. Days turned into weeks, and soon an entire month had gone by. She sat at their table, staring longingly at the ring he had put on her finger. The barkeep that had been the reason for their introduction walked over to her with a deep sigh. She looked up at him, daring him to speak. His small eyes looked at her with pity as he set a glass of whiskey in front of her.

"What is it?" she asked irritably.

"'e's no' comin' back, lass. 'E's left you." The large man pointed out. She knew what he said was true. She knew it in her heart, but she had denied it stubbornly for all this time. Hearing another person say it out loud finally drove the truth home for her. She looked into the man's eyes as her own started to fill with tears. Her lip trembled pathetically before she let out an anguished wail and threw her head into her hands. She sobbed, loudly and painfully for all to see. The barkeep awkwardly touched her shoulder, unsure of how to comfort her. Hours passed, but her tears didn't cease. She couldn't get those piercing blue eyes out of her mind, and every time she thought of them it was like another dagger to the heart.

When the tears stopped coming, she slowly sat up, broken. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her, pity in their eyes. She threw back the whiskey that had gone warm in the time that had passed and wiped her mouth. She stood on unsteady feet and left the tavern behind for good.

"Love isn't real." She told herself quietly as she walked back to the mansion. "Real love doesn't exist, not for a girl like you. Others can keep their so-called love. I know the truth of it. It isn't real. Thank you for teaching me that, Sebastian." She clenched her fists, feeling the ring still on her hand. She thought about taking it off, but decided to leave it there as a reminder of her folly. Tomorrow, she would leave Starkhaven, and her mistake, behind.

* * *

**A/N:** And that is the end of that. I told you guys this one would be very short! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope it gave you all a bit of clarification as to what Kierrai and Sebastian were like before The Other Alternative. Thanks for reading, darlings :)


End file.
